


Атлантида всплывает!

by KisVani



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Все-таки не многие мужчины нормально отнесутся к тому, что их любимая должна съедать кусочек человеческого мозга хотя бы раз в неделю".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Атлантида всплывает!

Мать-Земля подарила жизнь бесконечному числу таких существ, что инопланетные монстры из киношной фантастики, те самые, что выгрызают внутренности, подавятся от зависти.   
Наша родная планета слишком долгое время была обиталищем Древних, как и Атлантида, а что происходит в тех местах, где обитают Древние, все мы знаем. В первую очередь это эксперименты, противоречащие здравому смыслу, и вызывающие сомнения в том, насколько был развит разум наших предшественников.   
Кто-то из экспедиции как-то раз пошутил о том, что рейфы, как и репликаторы, похожи на чей-то не совсем удачный курсовой проект. Я не смеялась. Потому что, скорее всего, я тоже неудачный курсовой проект.

Не совсем помню, что произошло, когда мне сообщили, что я отправляюсь главным врачом на Атлантиду. По-моему я спросила, серьезно ли это. Ведь в программу Врат меня взяли буквально несколько месяцев назад. Но, как я заметила, они привлекали к себе чуть ли не всех перспективных молодых ученых, а меня, с моим рывком в плане образования, не заметить просто не могли.  
Это похоже на бахвальство, но я действительно горжусь тем, чего достигла, пусть у меня и были некоторые преимущества относительно сверстников. Недостатки, стоит сказать, тоже.  
Итак, меня взяли в программу и – не прошло и года – собирались отправить в другую галактику, как замену высококлассному специалисту, чьими работами я зачитывалась почти с фанатизмом. Вопрос – почему?  
– Почему? – спросила я. – В смысле, вы уверены, что я не облажаюсь? У меня почти нет опыта.  
Полковник Стейн посмотрел на меня поверх очков. Такой, знаете, холодный, льдистый взгляд, каким награждают чужих детей, топчущих клумбы.  
– Есть два варианта, – сказал Стейн, – первый – вы справитесь, несмотря на отсутствие опыта и знаний, вас будут любить, уважать и носить на руках. Второй – вы не справитесь, выражаясь вашими словами, «облажаетесь», вас отправят назад или будут терпеть на Атлантиде. Есть еще третий вариант, но он включает множество неприятных моментов, вроде стирания памяти, и вряд ли вы его выберете.  
Его откровенность меня просто-таки поразила. Похоже, кто-то умудрился нажить врагов. Не то руководство Атлантиды, не то я, не то все мы вместе.  
– Почему именно я? – может быть, вечер честности продолжится?  
– Вас выбрала доктор Элизабет Вейр, – ответил Стейн, – среди достаточного числа других кандидатов.  
– Интересно, – тихо сказала я, – по какому принципу отбирались эти кандидаты?  
Полковник вздохнул, снял очки, протер их клетчатым серым платком – я, как завороженная, следила за этим – а потом сказал устало:  
– Дженнифер. Вы же не против того, что я называю вас по имени? Так вот, Дженнифер, как вы относитесь к джаффа?  
– Нормально, – осторожно сказала я, – к тем, которые являются нашими союзниками – хорошо.  
– А если вам понадобится провести операцию на симбионте?  
Я не ответила. В общем-то, можно было соврать, но это было и бесполезно, и некрасиво. В конце концов, Стейн был со мной честен, стоит ответить ему тем же.  
— Вот в этом и дело, – сказал он. – Первый из недельного курса семинаров завтра в десять утра. Не опаздывайте.

Что меня всегда удивляло в военных организациях – то, что они знают всякие мелочи, вроде того, какую марку шоколада ты предпочитаешь, как часто меняешь маршрут, которым добираешься до работы, и какую мелодию насвистываешь за мытьем посуды, хотя ты сам на это не обращаешь внимания. Еще они знают о твоих детских травмах, страхах и постыдных моментах твоей жизни. Но совершенно не догадываются о главном, прямо-таки определяющем твою личность. Или настолько талантливо замалчивают свое знание, что со стороны кажется, будто бы и впрямь не догадываются.  
Как бы там ни было, но о моей дурацкой фобии, связанной с фильмом «Чужой», нынешнее руководство оказалось наслышано. Вот и отыскали такую работку, где со змеями в чужих животах дела иметь не придется, а заодно проучили Атлантиду, экспедиция на которой периодически откидывает такие фортели, что земному руководству остается только в припадке хвататься не то за голову, не то за шею, не то за задницу – попробуй пойми, над чем угроза нависнет первой.  
Не сомневаюсь, что доктору Вейр предоставили список возможных замен Карсона Бекетта, не сомневаюсь, что в нем были такие личности, что я показалась далеко не худшим вариантом. Как я говорила до этого – в программу Врат по умолчанию привлекались все более или менее перспективные молодые ученые. А об их личных качествах думали во вторую, если не в десятую очередь. Типичная ситуация для такой махины, в которую превратилась программа – правая рука не знает, что гребет левая, а глаза и вовсе смотрят в другую сторону.  
Поэтому, спустя неделю семинаров и еще пару дней подготовки, я отправилась в галактику Пегас, где должна была занять место главы медицинской службы экспедиции на Атлантиде.

Это путешествие меня здорово пугало. И вовсе не потому что из галактики Пегас мало кто возвращался – опасность, как показала практика, нависала, что над командами, что над персоналом КЗВ, что над любым жителем Земли. Хотя, стоит признать, так она становилась ощутимее.  
В первую очередь я волновалась о своей своеобразной диете. Такой, о которой просто так начальству не скажешь.  
Пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать кое-что о себе и о причинах, которые заставили меня стать врачом. Нет, конечно, есть то, что я отвечаю, когда мне задают этот вопрос, но в действительности дело совсем в другом.  
Моя мать работала в похоронном бюро – собственно, наверное, это ее и убило в результате – а отец… не буду лучше про отца, с ним связано слишком много болезненных воспоминаний, скажу только, что он посчитал совершенно разумным и правильным сбежать от меня и мамы, когда узнал, чем мы являемся. С одной стороны – мне до чертиков обидно, а с другой – я рада, что он не сдал нас обеих в клинику. Все-таки не многие мужчины нормально отнесутся к тому, что их любимая должна съедать кусочек человеческого мозга хотя бы раз в неделю. Без этого снижается активность метгемоглобинредуктазы в крови, и, соответственно, повышается количество метгемоглобина. Вся эта тарабарщина означает, что кровь перестает переносить кислород. Если продолжать сопротивляться естественным потребностям, то нарушается еще и метаболизм тирозина, хотя, когда ты задыхаешься, тебе уже не до печени и почек. Впрочем, как показал пример моей покойной матушки, если питаться уже начавшим разлагаться мозгом, вторая проблема становится более важной. И не спрашивайте меня, как именно это действует. И не спрашивайте, почему мозг должен быть именно человеческим – даже обезьяны не подходят. Я бы сама очень хотела узнать, но все мои исследования заходили в тупик, хотя, именно благодаря им я попала в программу. Сдаваться же на руки другим ученым я не намерена. Паранойя паранойей, но мама рассказывала мне о своей двоюродной сестре и ее семье, и о том, что их молча пустили под нож, как только обнаружили, что к проблемам со здоровьем при несоблюдении диеты прилагаются огромная сила, выносливость и повышенная чувствительность при соблюдении. Когда вам заявят, что правительство отказалось от идеи суперсолдатов – трижды скажите «ха». Эта мысль не имеет временных рамок.  
В общем, мне было жизненно необходимо находиться рядом со свежими трупами. По крайней мере – с момента полового созревания, когда все мои наследственные особенности начали проявляться в полную силу. А для этого нужно или убивать самостоятельно, или обретаться там, куда эти самые трупы приносят. Убийцей мне становиться совершенно не хотелось. Похоронные бюро отпадали, не хотелось повторить судьбу матушки, а вот морги – вполне. Именно потому я так торопилась закончить школу и начать свою медицинскую карьеру.  
Все банально и просто – я всегда хотела жить. Оттого то, что меня отправят в другую галактику, где я буду находиться среди небольшого числа людей, которые всеми силами стараются не умирать, а за каждым моим шагом еще и будут пристально следить новые коллеги… Сами понимаете, что моя судьба не представлялась мне в радужном свете. Но, как и сказал Стейн, вариант со стиранием памяти меня тоже не прельщал. Может, это и была шутка, но мне не хотелось проверять, каких неимоверных высот достигла паранойя нашего с ним общего возлюбленного командования.

Трехнедельный полет на Дедале прошел неплохо, благо, у меня были запасы, которые я смогла протащить под видом совершенно необходимых для работы образцов. Я была не единственным человеком, получившим направление в другую галактику, и все те, с кем я познакомилась, оказались на редкость милыми людьми. Хотя от привычного отношения ко мне, как к несмышленому ребенку, было некуда деваться. Но я уже привыкла, в общем-то. Возраст, как известно, – недостаток, который компенсируется временем.  
На самой Атлантиде меня встретили достаточно дружелюбно. Венки из цветов на шею, конечно, никто не вешал, но и без ожидаемого мной холодного отчуждения обошлось. Я бы сказала, что оно было комнатной температуры. Мне не указывали, что делать, не прогоняли, не издевались и не пытались избегать. Просто со мной обсуждали очень ограниченный круг вещей. Это притом, что мне сразу пришлось носиться между кроватями с ранеными, умирающими, зараженными какой-то дрянью и пытаться спасти всех и каждого, не устроив при этом постыдного припадка. Я никогда не умела быть совсем равнодушной к живым пациентам. Когда перед тобой шевелящийся, дышащий, настоящий человек и тебе нужно тыкать в него острыми предметами… в общем, это неприятно. Не то чтоб я не могла этого делать – иначе бы вылетела на первом курсе – но отношусь без особого восторга. Глупо, наверное, но трупы меня никогда не трогали, в отличие от еще живых тел.  
Медицинская служба, главой которой меня назначили, в общем, вполне хорошо справлялась и без меня. Но, если мне дали работу, я должна ее выполнять.   
Такой уж я монстр-идеалист. Можете начинать смеяться.

Запасы мозгов, привезенные с Земли, все же закончились. Я пыталась их растягивать, но для того, чтобы сохранять ясную голову при навалившемся на меня – нужно было чуть-чуть больше. И я утешала себя тем, что могу не дожить до того момента, когда мой организм взбунтуется. Конечно, я ошиблась.  
Рутина, где самой большой травмой была парочка синяков во время спарринга или подвернутая на лестнице нога, свалилась на меня внезапно. А вместе с ней и осознание того, что я влипла. Конечно, стоило попытаться с теми несколькими погибшими, но я не могла остаться с трупами наедине – не резать же головы при остальных. Нормальные трудовые отношения только-только начали складываться, и это бы их заметно испортило.  
– Разве не стоит отправить тела домой? – спросила я у одной из своих подчиненных.  
Доктор Саммерс посмотрела на меня, как на умалишенную.  
– Если не было дополнительных указаний, то мы устраиваем погребение здесь.  
Я читала об этом процессе – волна из Врат буквально аннигилировала попавшее в ее зону действия. Соответственно, совершенно бесследно уничтожая трупы и забирая у меня один из немногих шансов на выживание.  
Безысходность толкает на многие неожиданные вещи. Например на съедение части проекта предшественника.   
Доктор Бекетт занимался исследованием рейфов. Он ведь пытался превратить их в людей, удалив ДНК жука-иратуса. Вообще-то, все его материалы должны были отправить на Землю с первым же рейсом Дедала, но, в традиционной манере Атлантиды, этого не сделали. Для всей медицинской службы было чуть ли не делом чести сохранить не только информационную часть исследований, которую можно было и отправить в скопированном виде, но и, так сказать, материальную составляющую.  
Технологии Древних позволяют моделировать процессы в живых организмах с почти абсолютной точностью, но все врачи, по сути своей, консерваторы. Для Карсона Бекетта, моего почившего коллеги, мир его памяти, было важным сохранить клетки и даже части тел рейфов. Причем те самые пресловутые технологии он-таки использовал для большей сохранности. Я теоретически знала, что физиология рейфов совместима с человеческой, фактически – они и были людьми, но с определенными мутациями, знала об их невероятной живучести и надеялась, что это мне поможет. Проще говоря, я собиралась съесть запасенные Бекеттом мозги рейфов.   
Помимо одного пункта, мой организм позволял мне быть несколько более небрежной по отношению к нему, чем это типично для нормальных людей. О выносливости и силе я говорила, а еще у меня очень быстро заживали ранения, кости, опять же, срастались без всяких проблем, я не болела и, самое главное, могла есть все подряд. Никогда не пробовала травить себя специально, но что-то мне подсказывает, что и яд я бы тоже переварила.  
Но, тем не менее, тащить в рот часть тела инопланетного монстра было боязно. Обо всех своих страхах я забыла, стоило почувствовать вкус… впрочем, именно вкуса как такового я не ощутила, его перекрыл абсолютный восторг и наслаждение. Без сомнения, это мне подходило. Даже более чем. Я была спасена.

Когда очередной человек, сидящий на диване, в окружении подушек, начинает теоретизировать на тему войны, то это нередко звучит очень красиво и умно. «Всегда несколько сторон, нет правых и неправых, безвинных и виноватых, просто они оказались по разные стороны фронта» – и тому подобная чепуха. Когда же ты оказываешь лицом к лицу с врагом – тебе плевать на его мотивы, он твой враг и точка. На этом этапе мы ничем не отличаемся от хищников.  
Так и с рейфами: мы все тысячу раз можем рассказывать, как хотим мира и дружбы, как стараемся не хвататься за оружие и всё такое прочее, но на самом деле ни один из нас и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы помочь кому-то из них. В смысле – просто так, а не с пользой для Атлантиды. Чужих погибших не считают, если это не соревнование.   
Это все хорошо для меня в том плане, что никто не обратит внимания, и плохо потому, что пленных здесь брать не принято. Но выход есть.  
– Что это означает? – полковник Картер, сменившая Элизабет Вейр на посту командующего Атлантидой выглядит ошарашенной.  
– Это запрос на участие в миссиях, – говорю я.  
– Доктор Келлер, вы глава медицинской службы. Вы не можете просто так идти туда, – она машет в направлении зала Врат, – рискуя жизнью.  
– Спасибо, но служба прекрасно работает и без меня.  
– Нет.  
Я набрала воздуха и выпалила:  
– Интересно, а доктору Фрейзер запрещали участвовать в миссиях? Может, потому у нее и было мало опыта…  
Мне казалось, что она меня ударит, но Картер только сказала, тихо и угрожающе:  
– Вон!  
Это был удар ниже пояса: я, как и все, знала, что глава медслужбы земной базы Врат, Дженет Фрейзер, погибла под перекрестным огнем, когда пошла участвовать в спасении раненных, которые могли погибнуть при транспортировке. Слухи о не совсем уставных отношениях между ней и Картер ходили до сих пор, но и без этого все знали, что они были подругами.   
В какой-то мере ситуация была для меня беспроигрышной: или моя начальница озвереет и отошлет меня на Землю, или подпишет мой запрос. Ну, шанс, что она не сделает ничего из этого, тоже был, но я надеялась на лучшее.  
Картер подписала. Что ж, дело оставалось за малым: не погибнуть.

В меня стрелял один из рейфов-ученых. Понятно: воины все ушли, схватились с нашими основными силами, а он здесь, укрылся за их спинами, но спокойно может отбиваться от всяких лантийцев, неудачно зашедших не туда. То есть, он думал, что может спокойно отбиваться.  
Помните, что я говорила о живых людях? Так вот, на рейфов это не распространяется. Я не могу их воспринимать так же, как своих пациентов, да и не хочу. Это бы мне очень мешало, а так – никаких угрызений совести. Они наши враги – вопрос закрыт.  
Их оружие на меня не действовало. Наверное, раньше бы сработало, но не сейчас. Мне нужно было лишь несколько секунд, чтоб оказаться рядом, перехватить его руку и самой вогнать нож в основание черепа. Он попытался отскочить или атаковать меня, даже почти удачно, живучий ведь – человек уже бы умер. Но я все равно увидела, как ушла его жизнь. Глаза погасли, лицо стало неподвижным и прочее. И снова это меня не тронуло. Ни чуточки. Из ощущений только предвкушение.  
Я опустила рейфа на пол улья. Наверное, Шеппард придумал бы этому ученому имя, вроде Тони, Стью или еще какого-нибудь. Сама же я их всех называю одним словом: «Еда».  
Интересно, рассказывают ли обо мне? Знают ли, что я поменяла наше положение в пищевой цепочке?  
Наверное, я уже могла бы раскалывать их черепа голыми руками, но слишком привыкла использовать инструменты. Джон, когда мы вытягивали из головы Родни ту дрянь, паразита, подцепленного на какой-то очередной планете, сказал, что инструменты нейрохирурга мало отличаются от обычного строительного инвентаря. Не скажу, чтобы Шеппард был так уж прав, но я все же предпочитаю носить с собой то, что ближе к медицине. Строительная дрель вызвала бы много подозрений.  
Кровь у рейфов черная, очень густая и с резким запахом. Я не берусь его идентифицировать, слишком много в нём намешано, но уже вряд ли с чем-то перепутаю. Хотя меня, конечно же, интересует не она.  
В первые пару раз я так спешила, что пришлось выбирать осколки костей из мозга. И это было не очень приятно, но сейчас процедура отработана почти до автоматизма. Я могу сделать это, даже если меня поднять среди ночи: взрезать мозговую ткань и действовать по наитию, ориентируясь на то, что мне больше подойдет. Не уверена в том, насколько в этом задействован опыт, а насколько – интуиция.  
Это почти как есть мякоть перезревшего абрикоса, смешанную с желе, и вкус не имеет значения, потому что оно терпко обволакивает язык и посылает электрические сигналы по всему организму. У меня даже поднимаются волоски по всему телу. Это сродни тому чувству, которое испытываешь во время оргазма. По сути, у них схожая природа. И при этом тоже очень легко потерять связь с реальностью.  
– Доктор Келлер!  
Ронон так и застыл посреди коридора. Он выглядел ошарашенным. Вполне его понимаю: раньше я всегда успевала скрыть свои действия, а тут буквально «попалась на горячем». Молодец, Дженнифер.  
– Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, – сказала я, поднимаясь.  
Когда мы находимся в критической ситуации – из нас просто-таки лезут штампы.  
– И о чем же я думаю? – спросил Ронон.  
Он направил на меня оружие и сделал шаг назад.  
– О том, что я зависимая, как Форд и другие.  
Ронон молча посмотрел на меня. В этом взгляде смешалось многое: и злоба, и раздражение, и недоверие, и даже немного страха.  
– Если ты позволишь мне объяснить, – попросила я, – если не скажешь Шеппарду или Картер… Пожалуйста, Ронон, это же я.  
Он все-таки опустил оружие.  
– Объясняй.  
– На Атлантиде.  
Ронон хотел еще что-то сказать, но появившиеся рейфы его отвлекли и дали мне возможность уйти.  
Вариантов несколько: я могу вернуться на Атлантиду и попробовать все рассказать Дексу, я могу уйти на другую планету и жить там. Еще я могу, конечно убить его или себя, но мне эта идея не нравится. Ронон не рейф, а убивать людей я не умею и учиться не хочу. Лицемерие? Возможно.  
Он все-таки не выдал меня. В джампере я, он, Шепард и МакКей, а еще майор Лорн и доктор Зеленка. Это была научно-исследовательская миссия на заброшенный улей рефов, чтобы вы знали. Ага, была.  
– Доктор Келлер, слава Богу! – сказал Радек.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Шеппард.  
Если бы здесь была Тейла – это была бы ее реплика, но та, и по моему настоянию тоже, осталась на Атлантиде. Как все беременные, она несколько переоценивала свои силы.  
– В полном, – ответила я.  
Они вели себя спокойно, обменивались обычными в таких случаях фразами, МакКей жаловался, Зеленка вполголоса ругался, Лорн пытался найти в ситуации позитивные стороны, Шеппард вел джампер ко Вратам, слегка огрызаясь – ему повредило плечо, я это видела по тому, как он двигает рукой, но знала, что бесполезно пока требовать от него поведения приличного пациента. Подобно всем военным, Джон был упрям как стадо ослов, а при посторонних еще и изображал из себя Терминатора.   
Но Ронон смотрел на меня все так же настороженно и внимательно. Даже странно, что этого не заметил никто, кроме меня. Или, если заметили, то неправильно интерпретировали.

Мои подчиненные, которые при этом никогда не вели себя, как мои подчиненные, хихикали. А стоило мне зайти – буквально убежали прочь, не успела я спросить, в чем же дело. Впрочем, я сразу поняла, когда увидела фигуру Ронона возле одной из кроватей. Он как-то умудрился прийти сюда быстрее меня и, по всей видимости, сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной наедине. Конечно же, кому могло прийти в голову, что сатедианец Декс, похожий на варвара из типичной фентезийной книжки, собирается при первом же удобном случае взять и попросту отрубить голову милой, доброй и беззащитной Дженнифер Келлер. Потому что монстром в этой истории оказалась она.  
– Ты меня сначала выслушаешь? – спросила я. – Или убьешь просто так?  
– Посмотрим, – ответил он.  
И сел на койку, не сводя с меня настороженного взгляда. Что ж, пока за оружие не хватается – и слава Богу.  
– Я такая, какая есть, – начала я, – всегда такой была и, боюсь, буду.  
– В смысле?  
– Понимаешь, – я потерла переносицу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, – это как родиться с особенной болезнью. Или чужой частью в себе. Хочешь ты этого или нет, но поменять ничего не можешь.  
Он не ответил, только чуть приподнял кустистые брови.  
– Я, моя мама, моя тетя, мой дедушка, – всем нам необходимо есть мозги.  
Мне пришло в голову, что это звучит как-то совсем паршиво, будто я говорю о зомби. Хорошо, что Ронон не слишком хорошо знает штампы нашего кинематографа.  
– Любые? – уточнил он.  
– Конечно нет. Вообще-то – человеческие. Свежие. Но и мозги рейфов подходят.  
– С чего мне верить тебе? – спросил он.  
Хороший вопрос, ответа на него я не знала. Что ж, придется импровизировать. Я подошла к нему и протянула руку, Декс напрягся, но ничего не сделал.  
– Возьми меня за руку, – сказала я.  
– Зачем?  
– Просто возьми.  
Он послушался, ухватив мою ладонь довольно крепко. Чуть сдави – мог бы и сломать. Будь я обычным человеком, конечно.  
Тут я приложила часть тех сил, которые у меня были – бурлящая, искрящаяся энергия, действующая лучше всяких энергетиков. Я дернула его за руку, отчего Ронон слетел с кровати и столкнулся бы со мной, не отступи я в сторону. Вместо этого он полетел на пол. Через полсекунды на меня было направлено дуло его оружия – что-что, а быстро группироваться он умел.  
– Что ты? – спросил он. – Даже ребята Форда не могли такого.  
Я не стала уточнять, что они использовали секрецию желез, доставшихся рейфам от жуков-иратусов, находящихся вовсе не в мозгу. Моих шансов на выживание это бы не повысило.  
– Я сказала тебе правду.  
– Картер знает? – спросил Декс.  
– Нет. Вряд ли. Не знаю. Послушай, может, опустишь пушку?  
Он неуверенно опустил оружие.   
– Значит, ты убиваешь рейфов, жрешь их мозги и становишься супер-сильной?  
– В общих чертах – да, – ответила я, только если не буду этого делать – умру.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
– Без сумасшествия?  
– На Земле я питалась человеческими мозгами, – сухо ответила я. – Здесь это немного проблематично, пришлось перейти на мозги рейфов.  
– Это классно, – сказал Ронон.  
У меня совершенно не было слов, чтоб ему ответить. Вот совсем. Я только стояла, как идиотка, хлопая глазами. Декс только что хотел меня убить, а тут внезапно изменил свою точку зрения.  
– В смысле, одни преимущества, – сказал он.  
– Не считая того, что меня пытаются пристрелить свои же.  
Он снова ухмыльнулся.  
– Сказала бы раньше, что можешь сворачивать шеи рейфам голыми руками – никаких проблем не было бы.  
– Кстати, об этом, – спохватилась я, – не говори никому, пожалуйста.   
– Почему? – спросил Ронон.  
Я снова не знала, что ответить. Такой простой вопрос, но сразу и не объяснишь. С точки зрения Декса ситуация была исчерпана, но вряд ли его мысль разделят Картер, Шеппард и остальные.  
– Люди не любят не таких, как они сами, – сказала я, наконец. – В отличие от тебя, они могут не захотеть меня выслушать.  
– Тейлу выслушали, – сказал он.  
После этой его реплики я поняла, что именно заставило Ронона опустить оружие: моя оговорка насчет чужой части во мне. Не знаю, как я выбрала именно эту формулировку, наверное, опять сработал инстинкт, но он сразу сравнил меня с одной из своей команды, ДНК которой содержала ДНК рейфов и позволяла их чувствовать. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше. И, наверное, Тейле я тоже смогу сказать правду.  
– Не сейчас, – сказала я, – пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – пожал плечами он. – Но мне ведь можно охотиться с тобой?   
Я улыбнулась.

Спустя пару недель, когда карантинная система Атлантиды заперла нас вдвоем в медчасти, я вспомнила этот разговор. Точнее – Ронон вспомнил, и спросил, как я жила на Земле.  
Мы уже попытались взломать дверь, по очереди и вместе, а потом и взорвать ее – тщетно, – так что сидели на полу и разговаривали.  
Я рассказала ему о том, как была оторвана от сверстников в страхе от того, кем стану. Как торопилась начать учебу в колледже, как боялась, вызвавшись на первое ночное дежурство в морге, и как обнаружила, что трупы не вызывают во мне никаких эмоций.  
Вспомнила все те вечеринки, которые устраивали другие студенты, и которые я пропускала. Вспомнила работу и мучительные попытки найти другой способ, которого просто не было. А потом припомнила и оглушающий, липкий страх, когда ко мне приехали люди в форме. Я тогда решила, что все, песенка спета и в моем деле запишут: «Вскрытие установило, что пациент умер от вскрытия», – но нет. Мне предлагали работать в лаборатории, а не стать крысой там же.  
– Не думаю, что ты так уж много пропустила, – сказал Ронон.  
Я сидела, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и почувствовала, как он пожал плечами.  
– Можно подумать, - ответила я, – ты когда-то был на студенческой вечеринке.  
– Все сборища молодежи похожи.  
– И на что были похожи те, в которых ты участвовал?  
– Ели. Пили. Танцевали. Буянили…  
– …занимались сексом, - продолжила я за него.  
– И это тоже.  
Смешно это было: монстр и инопланетянин сидят на полу медотсека в городе древнейшей цивилизации и говорят за жизнь. Прямо сюжет для какого-то ситкома. Я даже могу придумать ему название: «Атлантида всплывает!», или как-то так.   
– А ты говоришь, – продолжила я, - ничего интересного.  
– Не думаю, что у тебя есть недостаток в чем-то из этого.  
Я улыбнулась и потянулась, чтоб поцеловать его. В конце концов, даже монстры и инопланетяне имеют право на личную жизнь.


End file.
